What's Scary?
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: My Halloween story and after Never Been Kissed episode, it will be concentrated on the Brittany/Katrina/Santana triangle. There's Buffy and Leverage references. Songs are from Doors, Janet and Queen. Parker meets Brittany and Chap.5
1. Chapter 1

_What's Scary?_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_The biggest horror we don't admitted to ourselves is when an outsider is in love with your best friend then we can't help but to believe we are the third wheel…It's something no movie about ripping someone apart could ever imagine…Take Santana while Brittany has been the whore of school, Santana watches her back. Brittany met Katrina and Santana couldn't give her what she wants besides one night stands to forget about her boyfriend. Katrina can and Santana said that it's fine but it's not. _

_Santana went to bed and struggled with this but it was time to sleep. It was tomorrow where she was going out with her lifelong friend Brittany. So as she went to sleep, she woke up and it was one O'clock in the morning to a naked Brittany outside the house. Santana ran downstairs._

"_Brittany, did you forget your clothes again?" Santana asked because Brittany does that because she remembers it's a sleepover but forgets that she has to wear clothes first. "Get me inside." Brittany said in the same monotone. Brittany walked in and Santana gave her some of her clothes. "Thank you." Brittany said and sat down. "Are you okay?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "You don't have to be afraid of losing me, why are you afraid?" Santana thought that she had convinced Brittany. _

"_I might be stupid but I'm loyal. I have to show you something." Brittany said and Santana paused then Brittany felt pain. Brittany eyes then turned yellow then fell to the ground and then turned into a wolf right in front of Santana. Santana paused and this freak her out. Santana remembered it was still Brittany because she didn't attack The Spanish woman kneel down to hold her hand out because she didn't know what to do. Santana was with Brittany and after an hour shift, Brittany was human again. _


	2. Chapter 2

_What's Scary?_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

_Brittany got her clothes back on and then she told Santana something. "I might have infected every man in school this year before meeting Katrina." Brittany said and Santana gave her a look. "They have trouble with the turn they killed Katrina and they might be…" Brittany said and was abut to finished…_

_Santana heard noises from the outside and looked out to twenty wolves out there. She went downstairs and one broke the door down. They went down to the basement and heard several of them trying to break the door down. Brittany then shifted and growled really loud. Then there was crashing through the window and Santana took a chair then started to beat on them as they tried to break through. Brittany was getting ready to kill and then she heard footsteps. There was Katrina with half of her body bloody and looked at Brittany. She told her that she knew first and sort of tease Santana about it. The arm fell off and then rejoined her body, Katrina then shifted. Brittany was about to charged at Katrina and the whole pact of wolves surrounded her as Santana was about to killed. _

_She woke up as Brittany was standing there it was morning. Santana ran up and hugged Brittany. "Your okay?" Brittany said and then Santana looked at her then put sliver on her. Brittany just looked up and gave her a weird look. "You had a bad dream too." Brittany said…._


	3. Chapter 3

_What's Scary_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Three hours ago…Brittany was sleeping and woke up as the cat went downstairs. Brittany walked down to see Katrina had a romantic dinner ready for her. Brittany had on a beautiful dress and they started to dance holding each other as comfortable as possible. There was a break of the glass in the window and the men of the high school was wanting Brittany. It was all of the fucks of the past which counts has her relationships. Santana came in and slammed the door. The zombie guys were smashing through and Katrina was backing up as she went through the floor board because the zombies would downstairs dragging her down. "You got to let her go!" Santana yelled and Brittany yelled out, "No!" Santana was grabbed by the zombies behind her and ripped apart. Brittany then picked Katrina up and did notice that Katrina was infected by the scratch. "I don't care I will stay with you forever." Katrina said and then turned around to see Santana ripped apart. Brittany woke up next to Katrina. Katrina then saw that Brittany was scared to death and console her. "Am I making you chose me over Santana?" Brittany half-cried and told her the dream. _

"_You're so used to Santana that you think your betraying her." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I'm happy when I see you, I missed you and her." "Do you want her?" Katrina asked and Brittany responded, "No. You make feel not so stupid, I love you because you hold me after we have sex. You think of me and not something you chew gum then spit out. It gets on my shoes sometimes." Katrina then goes into detail about her dream. _

_Four hours ago her dream was Katrina had turned Brittany into a vampire, she was feeding on Katrina so much and as she threw her arm in disgusted. Brittany turned and hated herself because she felt her eyes then fangs. Katrina assured that soon this feeling will pass. "I don't want to hurt people." Brittany said in a whimper. "Get away from her." Santana came in and looked like Buffy. "Your dead to her." Katrina said and Santana responded, "I may be dead but at least I'm still pretty which is more then I could say for you." Katrina walked up to Santana and they started to fight. It started with a series of punches. Katrina got the better half and went back at her with a bat swinging and swinging. Katrina kept ducking and Santana broke the bat. Brittany then started to cry because she was hungry and wanted to feed on someone, she leapt and Katrina woke up. She looked at Brittany and curled up with her. _

_It was the present, Katrina came in and sat with the both of them. "I think we should talk about this, she pulled out a paper and I think we should make a agreement so both of us don't feel we lose Brittany." So they started. As they would outside, Parker was looking at the house. _


	4. Chapter 4

_What's Scary?_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I still name this story, What's Scary…Because everything could still smell like flowers and then something else can happened. Black Cat is from Janet Jackson and Light My Fire is from The Doors.**_

_Part Four_

_Katrina who was no stranger to leather was in her leather pants and jacket with long boots. As she was playing on the piano and saw Quinn come in. "You look hot." Katrina said and Quinn smiled with that. "Thank you…" Quinn said and added, "A lot of people don't know that when I get ready for a meet I listened to rock." Santana walked in with Brittany who look stunning. "Rock is dead." Santana said and everyone was silent as the band walked in. "No it's not dead." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Name any band that's popular today." "Nickel-back, Three days grace, Foo Fighters and it also influences those in R and B …" Quinn said and walked over to the band…_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_All the lonely nights I spend alone_

_Never around to love me_

_You're always gone_

_Cause you're hangin out_

_Breakin' the rules_

_Oh the man has come_

_Looking for you_

_You're a rebel now_

_Don't give a damn_

_Always carrying on_

_With the gang_

_I'm trying to tell you boy_

_It's a mistake_

_You won't realize_

_Til it's too late_

_**Santana walks up to put her in her place during the song she just picked out..**_

_**Santana Sings**_

_Don't understand_

_Why you insist_

_On ways of living such a dangerous life_

_Time after time you stay away_

_And I just know that you're telling me lies_

_**Santana and Quinn face off singing:**_

_Black cat_

_Nine lives_

_Short days_

_Long nights_

_Livin on the edge_

_Not afraid to die_

_Heart beat_

_Real strong_

_But not_

_For long_

_Better watch your step_

_Or you're gonna die_

_Brittany and Katrina started to clap as Rachel, Tina and Mecedres walked in. "You are not supposed to be singing now, we have to preserve our voices." Rachel said and added, "As everyone forgotten we lost last year." Mecedres shook her head and said, "You know what? How could you sing Janet Jackson without me?" Mecedres taps her boot heel…_

_**Mecedres sings: **_

_You're so together boy_

_But just at a glance_

_You'll do anything_

_If given a chance_

_Scheming, plannin lies_

_To get what you need_

_So full of promises_

_That you never keep_

_Don't you tell yourself_

_That it's okay_

_Sick and tired of_

_All of your games_

_And you want me to stay_

_Better change_

_Makes no sense to me_

_Your crazy ways_

_Everyone clapped to that and Rachel decided that she was going to have fun. Rachel then said she was going to sing a real rock song. _

_**Rachel sings**__:_

_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar_

_If I was to say to you_

_**Katrina walks over and sings the next part in Brittany's ear. "**__Girl, we couldn't get much higher" _

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire_

_**Katrina sings: **_

_The time to hesitate is through_

_No time to wallow in the mire_

_Try now we can only lose_

_And our love become a funeral pyre_

_**Katrina teases Brittany with kisses..**_

_**Brittany Sings**_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_**Brittany kisses Katrina back..**_

_**Katrina sings: **_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_**Brittany kisses and pulls from the hair.. "**__Try to set the night on fire, yeah" Brittany sings the last part.._


	5. Chapter 5

_What's Scary_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part 5_

_Rachel went to go and change first as Finn Secretly followed her. Finn swoop up and said, "I think I want to be a groupie after hearing you just know." Rachel kisses Finn and he puts her down. "You should have heard us before hand.." Rachel said and Finn just went at it with Rachel. "You wasn't like the same Rachel, you would like someone totally different you would never do half the things you do. I mean I'm not saying I like this all the time but it's good to see you different sometimes." Finn said and added, "Then in the end of the day, it just us." Rachel and Finn kissed some more. Rachel expressed how sweet that was…._

_Solomon was checking out Santana and went over to the band then showed the music. He pulled Santana over and sang. Santana has been playing hard to get…_

_Solomon Sings:_

_Sittin over here_

_Starin in your face_

_With lust in my eyes_

_Sure don't give a damn and ya_

_Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in_

_My fantasies_

_Never once you looked at me_

_Don't even realize that I'm wantin you_

_To fulfill my needs_

_Think what you want_

_Let your mind free_

_Run free to a place no one dares to_

_**Santana Sings back…**_

_How many night I've laid in bed excited over you_

_I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_

_I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_

_Day and night_

_Night and day_

_All I've got to say is_

_**Santana sings first….**_

_If I was your girl_

_Oh the things I'd do to you_

_I'd make you call out my name_

_I'd ask who it belongs to_

_If I was your woman_

_The things I'd do to you_

_**Quinn then walks over to Puck and sings:**_

_But I'm not_

_So I can't_

_Then I won't_

_But_

_**Quinn then looks at Sam and said the next part, "**__If I was your girl"_

_**Solomon sings:**_

_Allow me some time to play with your mind_

_And you'll get there again and again_

_Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed_

_Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh_

_**Santana sings:**_

_You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and_

_Let me know what you like_

_If you like I'll go_

"_Hold on everyone, everyone singing it's like it's Glee club or something." Katrina said and Brittany reminds her it was. "So in the spirit of women singing rock.." Katrina pointed at the band and said, "I think we should practice the song we are going to sing at Nationals.." The music played as Rachel walked in with Finn and heard the starting bars…_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked to my face_

_But I've come through_

_And I need to go on,and on, and on, and on_

_**Kurt Sings**_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

_Of the world_

_**Brittany Sings and takes off her jacket. She puts her arms around Santana and Katrina..**_

_**Brittany Sings:**_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune_

_And everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_**Katrina Sings:**_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I'd never lose_

_And I need to go on, and on,and on, and on_

_**Mecedres Sings:**_

_We are the champions, my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

_Of the world_

_**Everyone Sings: **_

_We are the champions,my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'Cause we are the champions_

_That night, Brittany made her way outside to get her phone to tell her mom that she's going to be late for practice. Santana came out and asked if they wanted to go on a double date. Brittany said, "We don't have to ditch our dates anymore.." "If Katrina pisses you off." Santana said and they hugged each other as Brittany paused and turned around Parker was standing right there. It took a second for Brittany to know from the photo. "Brittany, who's that?" Santana asked and Brittany simply said, "It's the girl with the Bunny." _


End file.
